Ms calenders cock
by DeschenesB
Summary: I didn't write this story my cousin did she just gave me permission to put it up here on my site.


Ms Calender's Cock

_A boy gets his woman, sort of._

Late for computer class again. I threw the door to my classroom open.

"Sorry I'm late miss Calender." I said to my teacher.

"Sit down." she said sternly. I didn't care much for school, my teacher miss Calender was the only good thing about it. She was in her mid twenty's and she inspired awe in all the boys at school.

Her rather big but oh so perfect ass looked very beautiful in those tight skirts she used wear. Her breasts couldn't possibly be as nice as her cleavage suggested I used to think to comfort myself.

Finally this waste of time they call class had come to an end. Before I could get up from my chair I could hear miss Calender's stern voice telling me "Don't bother getting up young man."

She looked at me from over her glasses. "I would like to have a word with you."

I sighed and looked down at my bench. Through the corner of my I eye I watched her boobs swing and bounce when she walked over to me. She pulled up a chair in front of my bench and sat down. She took of her glasses.

"You have been late for every computer class this last two weeks." She said trying to look me in the eye.

I avoided her look as best I could. "Do you not like computer class?" Her voice sounded a bit nicer.

"Well I like the regular stuff." I said "You know, internet, games, and stuff."

"I see." she said "Do you have a problem with me then?"

"No, not at all." I said stroking my neck "In fact you're the best part of school." I looked her in those

beautiful blue eyes. She smiled.

"Is that so?"

I was starting to get nervous. I didn't know what do do with my hands. I stroked my neck, my legs and

nose. She took hold of my hands. She licked her full lips.

"I see allot of you boys watching me. You do to don't you?"

"Well... eh..." My heart was pounding like crazy. "Yes."

"Isn't that cute. For being so brave to admit it I'll give something."

She let go of my hands and grabbed my head. Her lips pressed against mine. Her tongue found its

way into my mouth. After a few seconds she let go.

"Wow miss Calender" I said a bit shocked.

"Do you want more?" She didn't wait for my answer. She stood up and started to undo the buttons to

her white shirt. She dropped the shirt to the floor. Her nipples was visible through her pink bra. She

walked over to my side of the bench and sat herself in my lap. My face was just a few inches from her

breasts. She started kissing me again. I grabbed one of her boobs. Having little experience with big

breasts I was unable to determine if they were real or fake. But I didn't care. They were there and that

was enough to get me rock hard. She stopped kissing me.

"Let's get rid of this" she said as she undid her bra. She threw it away. "There we go. Suck them."

She commanded. She didn't have to tell me twice. I took a firm hold of her right boob and put the

nipple in my mouth. I made load sucking noises. She moaned and stroked my hair. Suddenly the door

opened. Miss Calender turned her head around. There stood mister Giles, my librarian. He stood there with his mouth open in obvious shock.

"Do you mind." miss Calender said. Without saying a word he closed the door. "That got me even more

exited." She said and stood up. Miss Calender started to undo my pants.

"Is this right?" I asked. "I'm only sixteen." She undid the last button on my pants and grabbed my dick.

She started to stroke it.

"Does this feel right?" she said and looked into my eyes. It did, in fact it felt so right that I was about to

cum right then and there.

"Stop, I'm going to come." I said in groaning manner.

"We wouldn't want that do we?" She said and let go of my dick. "Not yet anyway." She turned her

back to my. Her hands took holds of her tight black skirt and pulled it down. The ass that was

exposed was beyond anything I could ever imagine. She then took of her thong. When she turned

around I got the shock of a lifetime. Staring at me was that one eyed dragon. It mocked me. It was

probably the biggest dick I've ever seen, and it was hard as hard as it could ever be.

"I haven't had a man in long time." miss Calender said. To my surprise her huge cock made me even

harder.

"Can I touch it?" I said curiously.

"Of course you can." As she walked over to me her dick swayed from side to side. I took a soft hold of

it.

"Wow it's really hard." I said while rubbing the hard rod. I started tugging it faster. Miss Calender

moaned. I started to jerk my dick as well.

"You're really liking this aren't you?" She asked.

"I didn't when I first saw it. But now, yeah it's great."

"Do you want to suck it?" I nodded and put it carefully in my mouth. My first blowjob, I thought, and

I'm the one giving it. I started taking her cock further into my mouth. On the way out again I played

with the head of the cock with my tongue. She really seemed to enjoy this. I bobbed my head on her

dick faster and faster. She grabbed my head and pushed it down on her cock. Her cock was deep

down my throat. She almost screamed. As I started to gasp for air she let go. I coughed and wiped

some saliva from my chin. I looked up at my teacher and her massive cock. She was stroking it. It

was beautifully lubed by my saliva and glistened in the light of the lamps.

"Stand up." She said while stroking her wet cock. I stood up. Our dicks met and she grabbed hold of

my head again. She kissed me hard and long, her boobs pressed against my chest. She let go of me

with a slight grunt.

"Turn around." I knew what was coming. A bit reluctantly I did as she said. She pushed me over one

of the benches. She pulled down my pants all the way to the ground. My ass was now fully exposed

and opened to her. I was afraid. I had never before had anything put up my ass hole. She took her

stance right behind me. I could feel the tip of her cock touching the edge of my hole. With her left

hand she grabbed my hip, with her other she started to gently insert her dick in my ass. I could feel

the head of the dick pressing into my anus.

"Just relax." She said and pushed her whole dick in. It hurt for a short while, but then it just felt great. I

groaned loudly and so did she. She took a firm grip of my hip started to move in and out of me slowly.

"My god, you're so tight." She said while humping me. "Have you never been fucked before?"

"Not like this." I said between my moans.

"How does it feel to be fucked by you teacher:?"

"It feels great." It really did. Hearing this she started to fuck me harder and faster. My ass hitting her

made loud noises. Her grip around my waist tightened. Harder and harder she fucked me. My ass

was getting soar, but it felt so great. My cock was harder than it had ever been before. Suddenly she

thrusted her cock even deeper inside of me.

"O my god!" she screamed. She came, and she came big. Her cum filled my insides. She Made some

final hard thrusts and then she took her cock out from me. She sat down on the chair behind her. My

ass hole was soar and cum was dripping from it. We both breathed heavily. Finally I turned around,

my dick was still very hard.

"We'll have to take care of that won't we?" She said looking hungrily at my dick. She stood up.

"Here, sit down." She offered me her chair. I did as asked of me. She positioned herself over my dick.

With one hand she grabbed my throbbing dick and guided it into her asshole. When the tip of it was in

she let her whole weight do the rest. I was now balls deep into my teachers ass. She started to move

up and down. Her boobs were hitting me in the face. Her dick was rubbing against my stomach. We

both moaned loudly.

"I love you." I said in all the passion. She didn't say anything, she just smiled. I could feel my orgasm

coming closer. I put one of her tits in my mouth and sucked it hard. Her ass was felt so great. I

couldn't hold on any longer, I had to release my load.

"I'm cuming." I told her while moaning. I shot my load deep inside of her ass. Seconds later she came

all over my stomach. We just sat there for a while, breathing. When both our dicks were flacid again

she kissed me. She the stood up and got dressed.

"If you ever want more, you know where to find me." She said with a smile.

The End


End file.
